


Family Outing

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: FLUFF ALL AROUND, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“elipanda56 said to jessiemw14:</p><p>Oh my gosh I cannot handle all the awesome Fiddlestan. Oh goodness I am addicted and need more. Maybe a cute family outing with the twins? OH GOSH I CAN’T HANDLE THIS IT’S TOO PRECIOUS AND YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while back on my writing blog, finally getting it posted here.

“Well, this is nice, isn’t it?”

     Fiddleford smiled and nodded in agreement with the twins, while the said twelve year olds soon after, returned to munching on their sandwiches, The day was a lovely one, skies were clear, birds were chirping, it seemed to be a generally peaceful day and Stan had decided that today would be an excellent day for a family outing, for a picnic. Mabel reacted positively to the news, jumping up and rushing to the kitchen to help Fiddleford make the sandwiches and prepare other food (she also insisted on making Mabel Juice, but luckily Stan had talked her out of it). Dipper on the other hand was more suspicious of the sudden outing, and even now that they were all out having a picnic and Dipper seemed happy, it was obvious to the two older males that Dipper was still fairly suspicious of all of it – and at least in Fiddleford’s mind, the boy his right to be that way. Fiddleford attempted not to frown as he contemplated that fact and allowed his thoughts to wander – two more days, two more days before it all changed. Two more days before the portal would open – and more importantly get Stanley back; plus Fiddleford could tell that Stanford was over the moon with excitement about this.

Fiddleford knew this, because he felt that same exact same way.

     "Grunkle Fiddleford? You okay?“ The said man broke away from his thoughts to find the twins and Stanford gazing at him with obvious worry written on their faces. Fiddleford gave them all a reassured smile and nod, which seemed good enough for the twins who simply nodded back and returned to munching on their food; Stan on the other hand wasn’t all that fooled. Stan gave Fiddleford a look that spoke clear volumes, saying that they’d be talking when they had the chance

     "Yes, I’m fine. Just a little lost in thought is all,” He informed the three who all nodded at his answer (though it seemed Stan wouldn’t just accept that for an answer, Fiddleford knew that Stan would be messing with him later to some sort of information to why he looked so worried).

     "Alright Grunkle Fiddleford, just tell if something or someone is bothering you okay?“ Fiddleford nodded, a small smile blooming on hid face, while his heart warmed at Dipper’s words. It was originally Mabel who had begin to call him Grunkle (a title that he was still quite bashful over) when she found out about his and Stan’s relationship, and it wasn’t long before Dipper himself grew attached to that name as well. Plus, the twins had been so supportive; just generally caring and not to mention protective of their new grunkle, and the older male knew that he was lucky to have such caring people in his life – but, if he were to be honest with himself, he didn’t quite feel that he deserved them.

     During his thoughts he failed to notice what was going on around him. Mabel and Stan could both see that something was on Fiddleford’s mind (Dipper however, just like the smaller and older male was being just as oblivious as him during that moment) and nodded to one another in some form of a silent agreement. Mabel shot up, while patting Dipper violently on the back, nearly making the poor boy choke on his sandwich.

     "Tag, you’re it!” Even though Dipper knew that he and Mabel were both far too old to be playing tag of all games, also knew that Mabel held a reason behind anything she did, so without hesitation started to chase Mabel away from the picnic and into the forest, leaving the two older men alone. Fiddleford chuckled at the childish behavior, while Stan wrapped a arm firmly around the smaller.

     "Alright, what’s messin’ with your head Fids?“ Stanford asked, and before Fiddleford could tell the other that he was perfectly fine, Stan gave him a warning glare and said, "Don’t feed me any lines of bull either nerd.”

     Fiddleford sighed, knowing that Stan was going to say something like that, so he admitted honestly, “I don’t quite think that after all I’ve done, I deserve such caring people in my life, you or the twins.”

     "Well, guess what nerd, you’re wrong,“ Stan assured the smaller male, while unknowingly his grip on Fiddleford grew tighter, but Fiddleford certainly noticed this and he leaned into the one armed hug with no hesitation, "Now, I’m not saying that you haven’t messed up, everyone does, and God knows I have. Some worse than others, but let me tell you something Fids; I’ve never met another human being that deserves more of a second chance than you do. Got it nerd?”

     "…How can you be so sure?“ Came Fiddleford’s response, his voice sounding smaller than usual, "After everything that’s happened, after everything I’ve done, how can you be sure?”

     "Because,“ Stan began simply, "I know you Fiddleford McGucket.”

     At that point, Stan leaned down and placed a kiss on Fiddleford’s forehead, making the other’s lips quirk upwards in a small smile – Fiddleford was very close to believing Stanford’s words, but something told the older man that Stan would keep telling him that till he fully believed it.

_CLICK!_

     Both males blinked and turned their heads in the direction of the sound, revealing Mabel with a camera in her hands, exclaiming with joy and a braces filled smile, “Scrapbook-ortunity!”

     The two only laughed while Stan brought Fiddleford closer, instructing Mabel to take another picture, which she did happily while her brother had finally caught up to her, panting, leaned over with his hands on his knees.

     "How are you so fast?!“ Dipper wheezed out, trying to catch his breath – his sister only laughed and took a picture of him too, causing everyone, including Dipper to laugh at Mabel’s antics.

Two more days, Fiddleford would think, and it all changes.

Fiddleford didn’t know this, but those were Stanford’s own exact thoughts as well.

Two more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Link to my writing blog is on my Profile Page!)


End file.
